This invention relates to Aglaonema Plants and, more particularly, to a cultivar thereof which is one of a series from a long, detailed program for developing such plants. This program for the development of Aglaonema has been carried on in the vacinity of Hilo, Hi., and the particular seedling of this invention is a result of cross between the seed parent Aglaonema nitidum `Curtisii` and the pollen parent of an unnamed Aglaonema similar to a variety called `Manila Whirl`. The detailed description of the plant enables the identification of the plant without regard to specific botanical statements, since the plant is clearly identifiable by reason of its certain peculiar differences as distinguished from prior existing Aglaonema. This new variety of Aglaonema was asexually reproduced by tissue culture near Apopka, Fla. and such reproduction has shown this new variety to come true in successive generations. This propagation of the new variety by tissue culture in the usual controlled environment clearly discloses the continued maintenance of the characteristics described herein which distinguish this new variety from the parent variety and other related varieties.